We Can't
by MissyMo2005
Summary: What if it had been Halstead at the door instead of Justin? (I own nothing.)


Erin smiled as she shut her apartment door behind her. Even though they'd ditched the reunion she'd had a good night, she enjoyed spending time with Jay. She slipped off her heels and rubbed the back of her feet, she hated wearing heels but she'd wanted to impress the girls she'd been at school with, and now her feet were paying the price. She thought back over the evening. She'd told Jay more about her past than she'd ever told anyone before. She didn't know why she'd told him, it had just felt right. Then there had been that moment, just before they'd left. He'd been so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath and his aftershave. It had taken every last bit of restraint not to kiss him, but she knew in reality they couldn't, as much as she'd wanted too. 'Maybe one day' she'd said to him, and he certainly hadn't looked opposed to the idea, which only made it worse. She was going to have to work out how to keep things professional with him, as much as she wished she didn't have to. Erin was just in the process of changing in to her pyjamas when there was a knock at the door. She frowned as she looked at her watch. It was getting late and she didn't normally get visitors this late, unless it was Jay. The thought made her smile. She quickly walked to the door, peering around it as she opened it. She fought back a smile of delight as she saw Jay standing on the other side of the door. 'Keep it professional Erin' she thought to herself as she stepped aside to let him in. He was still wearing his suit, she'd forgotten how good he looked. After all her teasing it turned out he did own a nice suit after all. "What can I do for you then Halstead?" She asked him as she followed him in to the living room. Jay paused for a second, smiling at her. "Well, I thought since we were having such a lovely evening we should make it last... Unless of course you want me to take my chocolate and leave..." He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Erin smiled, sitting down next to him. He knew her too well. "You can go but the chocolate is staying!" Erin said cheekily. Before Jay could even process what was happening she'd grabbed the chocolate out of his hands and run off in to the kitchen with it. "Lindsay! Get your ass back out here with me chocolate!" He called after her as he stood up, walking in the direction she'd run in. He heard her laugh, making him smile. "You'll have to catch me first!" She called back to him. Jay laughed again "if that's the way you want it!" He called back to her, coming around the corner in to the kitchen just in time to see her disappear around the corner. He followed the sound of her laughter in to the bathroom. As he gently pushed open the door he was hit full in the face with the spray from the shower she was holding. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked at her. He was soaked, the water dripping from his hair and on to his suit. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor before walking towards her. As he moved towards her she stepped backwards, until she felt the cool tiled wall press against her back. She tried to hold the chocolate above her head out of his reach, which was hopeless considering how much taller he was. Jay laughed as he got closer to her, reaching up and taking the chocolate out of her hand without even having to stretch. As he took it out of her hand Erin realised how close together they were again. She looked up and met his eyes as he placed the chocolate down on the side. He looked down at her, trying to read her expression. She shivered slightly with anticipation. She wasn't sure she was going to have the will power to stop this for a second time. She could feel the heat from his body against hers. He raised an eyebrow slightly, asking a silent question of her. "Jay we ca-" she was cut off by his lips gently meeting her own. All of her thoughts about why they shouldn't disappeared immediately. His hands wrapped around her waist as she leant back against the wall, her own arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her gently to begin with, as though he was afraid she would push him away. There was no danger of that. All the time they'd spent fighting their attraction only made this even more special. Her fingers knotted in to his damp hair as their tounges met. Erin could feel the damp of his clothes against her skin as their bodies pressed together. Eventually Jay reluctantly pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her quietly. He didn't want to pressure her in to anything, she meant far to much to him and he wasn't about to screw this up. Erin grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom and pushed him down on her bed. "Oh trust me I'm sure!" She laughed. She smiled as he ran his eyes up the length of her body, realising that the white vest top she was wearing had gone see through from being pressed against his soaked shirt. Erin moved towards him again, placing her hands on the top buttons of his shirt. "Now where were we?" She whispered in his ear, pressing her lips to his cheek. As she started to undo the top button of his shirt Jay flipped her over so she was lying on her back, causing her to squeal loudly. He laughed before pressing his lips to her ear. "So much for we can't, hey?" He whispered, laughing as she playfully smacked his shoulder. 


End file.
